Final Battle and Final Apology
by Without permission
Summary: I might change the title so........yeah, the final battle between Harry and Voldemort will begin, in a computer. This is slash, just forwarning you all, dh rr please!
1. Discussion

Disclaimer: me no own, never will, if I did every teenaged character would be slashed.  
  
Summary: The final battle will end through a computer, only one will come out alive, and the other will be stuck and erased by a virus. Harry must fight his final battle through Dudley's computer. Nobody knows except the only person he apologized to, Draco Malfoy. Ok this is a slash fic m/m if you don't like that kind of stuff then click on ze black butzen.  
  
A/N: ok this is my second time I'm putting up an HP fic, I'm still gonna continue my Giver fic so anyone who read it and liked it, don't worry I'm still workin' on it. The last time I put up an HP fic it didn't go too well and it deleted itself I think. So this is my second HP fic, be nice I'm sensitive (I think), a few things probably might not make any sense, me no know. Anyway, please review, I'd very much love that.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter One: Discussion  
  
As Harry walked down the halls to the headmasters office questions kept coming up in his head. Why was I called? Is it about Voldemort? Did I do something? This isn't about hexing Malfoy is it?  
  
"Sugar Quill."  
  
The gargoyle statue hopped aside and Harry stepped onto the elevating steps.  
  
He was a bit happy that he was sent hear because he was at Potions class when Colin came in and told him that Dumbledore sent for him. Snape said no but Colin said it was urgent so there was no choice but to let Harry go.  
  
He stepped off at the top, knocked first on the door then opened it and walked inside feeling a little nervous.  
  
"Ah, Harry. Please, sit," said Dumbledore gesturing to the chair in front of him.  
  
"You sent for me?" Harry asked as he said down.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I did. Do you remember about the prophecy?"  
  
"Yes," he frowned, "why?"  
  
"It seems," he said almost neutrally yet gravely, "that it's about to be complete."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know exactly how he did it or why, but it seems the Voldemort has somehow gotten himself into a muggle computer."  
  
"That's impossible."  
  
"Not in the wizarding world. I'm sure he must have used some kind of complex spell to turn himself into pixels and into the computer, but why I cannot say."  
  
"The last battle must have twitched his brain."  
  
"The only theory I have is that he'll take all the power that surges through the computer and other computers connected to it."  
  
"But what do you mean by the prophecy about to be complete?"  
  
"Well you don't have to do it now but I believe the final battle will end in the computer."  
  
"Whose computer is it?"  
  
"Your cousin Dudley."  
  
"Let me understand this. You're say that the final battle's in Dudley's computer? How did he get in the Dursleys home?"  
  
"He must have apparated into their home in the night. I'm not very sure how he knew the exact spot where you live. That's why I think it's the final battle, because he's in a computer in your home."  
  
Harry frowned, he didn't this his home was with the Dursleys but ignored it, there were more things to worry about.  
  
"How do I go in the computer?"  
  
"You'll do it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure this is the right time for you?"  
  
"Yes, if I win then that's a lot of lives that won't get killed."  
  
"And if you die?"  
  
"Well I gave it my best shot."  
  
"Very well then, but there's one more thing that I recommend you do."  
  
"What sir?"  
  
"You don't have to do it but, if you don't survive, then you should do something you've never done in your life, a letter to someone you'd never write to, learn more about other things, something that'll be worthwhile."  
  
"So I'm not coming out alive."  
  
"I don't know. You know so much about dueling, curses, spells, but even the knowledge of so many things can prove people wrong on so many things other things."  
  
"I don't understand? So since I know so many curses and spells, I might not win?"  
  
"It's not the knowledge that will help you win, it's the courage, and sometimes a bit or a lot of luck."  
  
"I've been too lucky on my encounters with Voldermort, now that I'm facing him on my own I might not make it."  
  
"If you believe that, then are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure," now getting a little irritated about that.  
  
"Very well. The spell that you need to use to go into the computer is too complex I'm not even sure which spell's safer so you'll be using those headgear things that muggles use in virtual reality games."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "it's a game?"  
  
"No, the spell on the headgear will transport your conscious into the computer, it'll hurt at the beginning but it'll stop. It was the safest spell we could think of."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Professors McGonagall and Snape."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"It's in your bedroom. When you get home this summer and go to your cousins computer it will install itself in to the computer."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
"You may go then. Good luck."  
  
As Harry closed the door and went down on the stairs he realized that it was close to the end of his sixth year.  
  
Potions would be over by now so he walked off to The Great Hall for lunch.  
  
* * *  
  
"You're going to do it!" yelled Ron after he heard the story. Harry nodded as he looked at his lunch, he wasn't very hungry.  
  
"I have no choice do I? How can I spend the whole summer with the Dursleys with Voldemort (Ron flinched) right there in the computer, my scar would hurt so bad I'd die before the third day!"  
  
"But Dumbledore said you didn't have to do it now," frowned Hermione.  
  
"I'd rather finish it now then leave it for later, if Dumbledore's right-"  
  
"He always is right," muttered Ron.  
  
"If he's right about Voldemort-stop that Ron-taking power from the computers then I won't have a chance to fight him if he's out of the computer. As I look at it, I have no choice."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well that's the first chapter, I didn't get things out the way I wanted it to but oh well, maybe I'll do better in other chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	2. Apology

Disclaimer: I don't own hp, wish I did, whatever.  
  
Couldn't help it, I started the second chapter as quick as I could ^_^ something's pushing me to write more of this. Probably my endless weird imagination. ON TO CHAPTER TWO!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter Two: Apology  
  
Just like Dumbledore said, the headgear device was in Harry's bedroom.  
  
It looked like any other ordinary muggle headgear device, the screen attached to the headphones and the wire coiled around it.  
  
"Good luck," said Ron quietly as Harry picked up the device.  
  
"I hope I have it," muttered Harry, he looked up at his old friend, "listen I don't want you and Hermione helping me, I don't want the same thing that happened to Sirius to happen to you."  
  
Ron nodded, it had been a while since Harry mentioned Sirius's name.  
  
"What would happen? If I die?"  
  
"Then Voldemort takes over."  
  
Harry's eyes widened, Ron finally said his name, without twitching or anything. It was then he knew that this was very serious. Serious enough for Ron to not be afraid to say Voldemorts name.  
  
"I'd rather die than to ever follow his rule," he said smiling bitterly.  
  
"Suicide?"  
  
"Better than living with HIM around, he'd probably kill me anyway, I'd rather not get killed by him."  
  
Harry nodded. So this is what would happen if he lost. Now that Ron said this it gave him a bit of a push of determination to win the battle.  
  
"Well, lets get to Transfiguration," sighed Harry as he picked up his books. They both walked out to the common room where they met with Hermione.  
  
She didn't stop Harry's decision, although she wanted to, he had a point about Voldemort being too strong if he waited.  
  
"What are you gonna do for now?" she asked as they walked to their class.  
  
"I guess I'll do what Dumbledore recommended me to do."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Do something worthwhile or something I've never done before."  
  
Hermione felt like crying, trying to hold it back she smiled weakly at him, but her eyes were getting watery anyway.  
  
"What do you think it should be?"  
  
"Be nice to Snape?" joked Ron only he laughed half-heartedly.  
  
They entered their class and sat in their regular seats. McGonagall seemed to look a bit worried but went on with her class.  
  
"Today we will be reviewing what we've done throughout the year," she said a little shakily.  
  
As the class went on Harry kept on thinking of how he was going to fight Voldemort, would he get lucky again? Would someone come to his rescue?  
  
He came out of his own thoughts when he saw everyone leave the class. Picking up his things he walked to the door.  
  
"Potter."  
  
Harry turned around to face McGonagall.  
  
"The headmaster's told me your decision, are you sure-"  
  
"Yes professor, I am," said Harry getting a bit more irritated about it.  
  
"Well then. All I can say is-Mr. Malfoy what are you still doing here?"  
  
Harry turned to the slytherin who was watching the whole thing from the door.  
  
Without a word Draco left for his class.  
  
'What's the Gryffindor up to,' thought Draco as he frowned.  
  
"Hermione calm down, he'll be ok."  
  
'Weasel and the mudblood?'  
  
"I can't help it Ron, what if he doesn't come back?" trembled the sobbing Hermione.  
  
"Don't give up so quickly, he'll come back," but he sounded unsure.  
  
"But what if HE wins? How are we going to survive, Harry will be gone, forever."  
  
"I'm not going to survive."  
  
Hermione made a small gasp and more tears flowed out.  
  
'What the fuck?' frowned Draco.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Draco spun around and almost fell when Harry zoomed past him.  
  
"Watch where you're going Potter!"  
  
But Harry ignored him and ran to Hermione.  
  
"Mudblood lover," muttered Draco as he walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you think I'll make it?"  
  
"Yes," Ron was still unsure, "I believe you do."  
  
"Thanks. Guess we'll be going."  
  
They picked up their trunks and walked out of their dormitories, Harry looked back feeling like he was looking at it for the last time.  
  
They met up with Hermione. She looked at Harry and tears started filling her eyes.  
  
"Lets go then," she said trying to keep her voice straight. They walked out of the Gryffindor common room, to Harry everything seemed to go in slow motion, he felt the lump in his throat grow as tears filled his eyes. He knew he'd lose but he also knew that his friends would be lost making the pain grow even more.  
  
The train ride seem to go faster. He ignored the insults that Malfoy shot at him when he reached his carriage. Malfoy, fuming, walked away. That's when Dumbledore's words of him doing something worthwhile shot back in his head.  
  
"Bye," said Ron and Hermione as Harry walked away from them with the Dursleys.  
  
He ran back and hug them both tightly feeling hot tears run down his cheeks. "Bye."  
  
"You can do it mate," said Ron patting his back. Harry nodded, backed away and walked away.  
  
Draco watched in surprise at the whole deal, 'what the fuck's gone into everybody! Am I the only person that has no clue about this crap!'  
  
"Draco!"  
Draco almost jumped but he followed his father out of the train station.  
  
* * *  
  
"Your goon of a headmaster told us about voldy-what's-its-name being in Dudleys computer. So when we get home I want you to hurry up and get the whole ordeal over with, hopefully you'll die in there," said Vernon Dursley as he parked his car in the drive in. Hedwig screeched angrily at him from her cage in Harry's lap.  
  
Without say a word Harry got out of the car and into the house not listening to his uncle calling after him.  
  
Walking up the stairs and into hi room Harry perched Hedwig on his desk.  
  
"Hedwig I want you to send one last letter for me," said Harry quietly.  
  
The snow white owl looked at him curiously then hooted softly.  
  
"After you've sent your letter you can go to either Ron or Hermione's house. If I don't come back then that's your new home."  
  
Worry spread over the owl.  
  
Harry took out his parchment and quill and began writing the letter adding a few spells to it here and there. Once he finished the letter he walked around the room putting a spell on his radio and a few of his cd's and then gathering them all together in one spot where he put one last spell.  
  
He knew he'd get no letter from the ministry of magic because he was now allowed to use magic since. At least that was what Fred and George said about two years ago.  
  
"Ok Hedwig, take this letter and send it to Malfoy."  
  
The owl's eyes widened and she screeched in protest.  
  
"I know you don't want to do this but just send the letter, I don't want to die know that I haven't fixed my ties with him, even if I don't want to."  
  
The owls eyes watered when she heard him said 'die'.  
  
"If I ever did anything to disappoint you then I'm sorry. Now go."  
  
The owl shed one tear and flew out of the window.  
  
Sighing Harry took out his wand, "accio trunk," after a few seconds the trunk came into his room and landed almost lightly on the floor. He took out the head device and walked into Dudley's room.  
  
He wasn't in his room, Harry never saw him at all, guessing he was prowling around the streets with his friends, Harry held out the device to the computer and almost instantly cord became alive and installed itself onto the computer.  
  
It turned on by itself but only showed a blue screen.  
  
Confused, Harry picked up the device and slowly put it on his head where he immediately felt a very dull pain in his head. He took it off and fearfully looked at it. He then remembered that Dumbledore said there'd be a pain in the beginning.  
  
Slowly and timidly, Harry put the device back on. The dull pain shot in his head but after a few seconds it vanished and he lost consciousness, falling to the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
Being back home was completely boring to Draco. All he did at home was do nothing, he almost felt like sending a prank letter to Harry or his friends but he felt too lazy to do it so he just lied in bed looking at the ceiling that was painted with a moving black dragon with green eyes.  
  
'Why couldn't they be red?' thought Draco as he watched the dragon breathe fire, 'those green eyes always remind me of potter and that fire reminds me of the red-headed weasel. At least there's nothing to remind me of the mudblood.'  
  
"Master Draco?" said the small high pitched voice of Binky the house- elf, "you mother wishes to speak with you."  
  
Sighing Draco sat up and walked towards the door making sure it slammed into Binky's face as he closed it.  
  
He never really like Malfoy Manor because of it's damp coldness. He walked down the stairs to the living room where Narcissa Malfoy sat on one of the couches.  
  
"Draco, you know that you'll become a Death Eater on June the thirtieth right?"  
  
Draco nodded, becoming a Death Eater was not something he wanted to do, and in times like these he almost wished he'd been one of the Weasleys. He never liked to bow down to someone even if it was the dark lord.  
  
"It turns out that the Dark Lord has been discovered to be in a computer, the computer of a relative that belongs to Potter."  
  
"He only has one family of living relatives right?"  
  
"Yes, he lives with them, once the Dark Lord gets rid of him then hopefully you will be turned into a Death Eater the moment he comes back to us."  
  
"Was that all that you needed to say?"  
  
"No, there are responsibilities to being a Death Eater," she went on ranting about how not following orders could lead themselves to their deaths, how muggle-borns and muggle lovers should die.  
  
Almost ignoring everything his mother was saying Draco's mind wandered off to a different planet and he soon found himself staring at a speck of dust.  
  
"Understand?"  
  
"Yes I understand," said Draco jumping out of his reverie. His mother sent him off and he returned to his bedroom where he felt even more bored than before.  
  
Just as he collapsed on his bed something fell on his head. He looked up and saw a white owl fly out of his window.  
  
'Isn't that Potter's owl?'  
  
He looked at the letter and opened it.  
  
'If this is a letter from Potter I'll laugh.'  
  
He looked down to the signature but there wasn't a name on it so he just went on to read the letter.  
  
By the end of this letter you'll know who I am. I've decided to write you this letter because I wanted to and Dumbledore recommended I could do something like this.  
  
If you think that I want you to come out and save me, it's not, I'm simply apologizing for six years of the both of us being enemies.  
  
Draco frowned. 'It is Potter; he's definitely turned crazy if he wrote me a letter.'  
  
By now you will have received a radio and a few CD's (compact disc, you probably don't know what that is).  
  
"No I don't, and I did not receive any-oh....ok I did," said Draco looking in front of him.  
  
A radio with a cd player sat in front of him along with a few round flat discs that Draco figured were the CD's.  
  
The CD labled #1 is the first CD that you should listen, track number fifteen is my apology to you, I know you've never heard music like this so just bear with it if you hate it, it's the lyrics that I want you to hear.  
  
Draco picked up the CD labeled number one and looked at the radio, how did it work? He looked back at the letter and saw the instructions to the buttons and how the put the CD in. Following them carefully he pressed play and skipped to the fifteenth song.  
  
On the contrary Draco actually liked the song, it had such a different rhythm to it, and they sounded like they were the most impossible sounds ever heard of. He listened to the lyrics and felt a little awkward, it felt strange. He felt and knew that Harry shouldn't be the one to apologize, it was him. When the song finished he read the letter and put on the next CD.  
  
Don't take this as an insult but this is what I think about your father and living up to his standards, it's track number thirteen.  
  
"Think you know me do you?" muttered Draco angrily as he played the song. He took it back almost immediately when he heard the lyrics. But how did he know about that? That he felt pressured into living up to his fathers standards?  
  
Now that I had a song related in your private life it's only fair for you to hear a song related to my private life, to make it even fairer to you in your own standards I'll make it two songs. The third CD is track three, what I feel when I remember about Cho, it's only the chorus that relates to what I feel, on the fourth CD is track six, half is what I felt the first time I found out I was a wizard, the other half was what I felt in fifth year, the pressure and the end of the year when Sirius died.  
  
'That's a bit too personal,' thought Draco as he put in the third CD. He liked the song but when he heard the lyrics he could understand how Harry felt, except he didn't LOVE Pansy. The fourth CD was kind of strange. He kept thinking about second year when his rival was accused of being the heir of slytherin, but if it was about the Dursleys then Draco just started pitying him. He heard about the death of Sirius but he was so angry at Harry for getting his father in prison that he never knew how he felt about his godfather being dead, now he did.  
  
If you've listened to the songs and are still reading this letter then you must be bored out of your wits. The CD's have other songs in them; you can keep them even if I come out of my situation alive (highly unlikely, you must be happy).  
  
I know that you'll become a Death Eater on the last day of June; all I can say is to give you a sarcastic congratulations. You probably already know this but when you get that tattoo, it'll burn when Voldemort will need you, and once he'll take over, he'll need you a lot so you'll have to get ready for a lot of pain.  
  
Have a great seventh year, I, of course, won't be there, and from what Ron's told me, he won't be there either, neither will Hermione if she doesn't survive. By the looks of it you'll have a wonderful year, and you'll probably get the highest grades too.  
  
Have fun on the dark side,  
  
Your enemy (former or whatever) Harry Potter the name appeared seconds before Draco's eyes reached it.  
  
Rereading the letter again Draco still felt that Harry had gone insane. He didn't know if he should feel happy about Harry getting killed, now that he proved that his life wasn't as bliss and happy as he had thought.  
  
He listened to the other songs in the CD's and realized that some of them related to his life and his schools life and maybe even Harry's life.  
  
"I'm turning soft," he muttered as he lied back on his bed. As the songs on the first CD played on he fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hedwig?"  
  
Hermione opened her window and let the snow owl in. She looked like she had a lot to say but just kept screeching and screeching.  
  
"Calm down, did Harry send you here? What's wrong?"  
  
A few tears rolled down Hedwigs eyes.  
  
Hermione ran to her chest and pulled out her charms books, she searched frantically for the spell feeling fear grow quickly inside her.  
  
* * *  
  
As he walked through the hallways of Hogwarts, Draco felt like he was missing something important, something he should have understood ever since he came to this school.  
  
Students passed him as if they were on fast forward, never bumping into him, never even looking at him. He let his legs lead him to wherever they were leading him.  
  
He ended up sitting on the roof overlooking the forbidden forest. The breezes touched him warmly as if they were laying gentle kisses on him.  
  
"Couldn't go to class?"  
  
Draco looked up and saw Harry standing on the very tip of the north tower.  
  
"What are you doing up there?"  
  
"Watching the sites, waiting for time to come."  
  
"Time to come?"  
  
"My death, my life, I don't know. What are you waiting for?"  
  
"An exact answer."  
  
"What are you really waiting for?"  
  
"I don't know; do I HAVE to wait for something? Why not just die?"  
  
"Good point, maybe I should stop waiting."  
  
"What? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"  
  
Harry jumped off the tower, but suddenly stopped in mid-air making Draco's eyes widen in shock.  
  
"I'm not waiting anymore."  
  
"What ARE you waiting for!?"  
  
"Maybe it's the end of my life. My brain and heart certainly feel that way."  
  
"Shut up and don't talk like that!"  
  
Harry floated all the way back up to him. "Why not?" he asked. Draco back away a little; feeling a little nervous about how close they were.  
  
"Because it's not your fault that things happen to you whether you like it or not," he found himself saying.  
  
"You only say that because you don't know what my pain feels like."  
  
"What about your friends?"  
  
"My friends are just as clueless as you are."  
  
"Then maybe it's time you'd finally spoken up."  
  
"Why don't you speak up? You have friends too."  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle? They're not my real friends, if they were they'd stop me from being so cold. All they do is follow my orders like dogs. I'd rather have friends like yours, people who'd accept me for what I am and help me whenever I'm in trouble or upset."  
  
Harry sat next to him and stared out ahead.  
  
"Do you know what the funny thing is?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Once the battle's over, both you and Voldemort have one, that's funny isn't it?"  
  
"What battle?"  
  
"Your mother told you, she said that he's in my cousins computer, I obviously have to fight him there. The prophecy will be complete when one person comes out victorious."  
  
"That'll be you."  
  
"Possibly not. Voldermort's getting stronger, I'll die and get deleted by a virus, isn't that funny?"  
  
"No it's disturbing. Why the hell are you so doubtful?"  
  
"Because, Draco, I don't have the power to destroy Voldemort. Haven't you realized that I've been lucky every time I face him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"In my first year my mothers spell helped me survive, in my second Fawkes the phoenix came and healed me when I was poisoned, in my fourth year the ghosts of Voldemorts victims helped me, and in my fifth, if no one had come to the rescue then I'd have been dead."  
  
"Is that....what you really think?"  
  
"Yes. I'm not the Boy Who Lived, I'm the Boy Who Got Lucky."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I don't know. For everything I guess, I never knew you really were lucky, I only thought that just because I thought it'd help me not get anymore jealous."  
  
"You're jealous of me?"  
  
"Yes, you have friends, you're Dumbledore's favorite, you're famous, you're the best at quidditch, nearly everyone likes you."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"So what if it's not. You lead a better life than I do and you know it's true. You're parents FRIENDS like you. My parents friends are just power hungry Death Eaters that always ignore their children, just look how Crabbe and Goyle turned out! I was lucky enough to have Snape around to help me."  
  
"I'd better go. My battle is about to begin," he stood up, his clothes changed. His shirt turned red, his pants turned black, his sneakers turned red and black and there was a strange glow to his eyes making Draco feel something he should do-  
  
Draco blinked and yawned finding himself in his bed. The radio was still on and the CD had stopped playing.  
  
Hearing footsteps coming he quickly hid the radio and CD's in his closet.  
  
The door opened and his mother walked in.  
  
"Morning Draco-"  
  
"Morning?"  
  
"Yes morning. Ugh! Draco you slept in your clothes didn't you?"  
  
"Sorry mother. I fell asleep."  
  
"Well then. You'll be staying here alone, I have a meeting with the other Death Eaters. I'll be back at around dinner time, bye," and she left.  
  
Draco sighed and sat on his bed he felt like he needed to tell someone what Harry was going to do or just did, realizing who he needed to tell he grabbed his wand and broom not knowing that the person already knew.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
chapter was long, I got a little into it. Anyway! I'm off to my other fic!! 


	3. Talking Owl

Disclaimer: me don't own  
  
Holy crap I got reviews!? Two!? Well from the same person but that's wonderful!! ;_;  
  
Thank you! I'm so happy I thought I'd never get any reviews!  
  
Thank you apersonsreasoning! ^_^  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter Three: Talking Owl  
  
-  
  
"Hermione?" Ron blinked when he opened the door.  
  
"Hedwig came to my house, she tried to tell me something, I tried to find the spell in my books but I think I lost it."  
  
"Come in, I think I have the book," Ron stepped aside and let Hermione in.  
  
"Hermione? What brings you here?"  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley, I need to find a book with this one spell so I can understand Hedwig better."  
  
"Why do you have her, isn't it Harry's owl?"  
  
"Yes it is....you don't know?"  
  
"About what dear?"  
  
"Come on, lets go find the book," said Ron steering a frozen Hermione to his room.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her?" hissed Hermione.  
  
"And cause her to get a heart attack? No thank you. I'm gonna tell her yet."  
  
"Oh," Hermione started looking through Ron's trunk, looking for the book, "I don't even know why Hedwig came to me, if Harry sent her off to a new home then why didn't she choose your home?"  
  
"Pig maybe?" he gestured toward the cage far away from his bed, the small baseball sized owl was zooming around inside, never losing its energy.  
  
"Found it!"  
  
She stood up holding a brown book with the title 'CHARMS AND SPELLS FOR ANIMALS'  
  
"I think you left the book back at Hogwarts."  
  
"Don't scare me," muttered Hermione as she flipped the pages.  
  
"Wait......how are we gonna understand Hedwig exactly?"  
  
"She'll talk to us."  
  
"She has a BEAK that's pretty hard to talk through."  
  
"It'll work, and we'll understand her more than now."  
  
"Fine," sighed Ron, he sat down and stared at the white owl who was sitting at his desk sometimes letting out tears.  
  
"Got it! It's the Ingletory spell, it'll let any animal talk for thirty minutes....the wand technique sounds hard."  
  
"Just do it, I'm starting to get nervous."  
  
"Alright fine....Ingletorous Eatus!" she swished her wand left and right then after a second she made an X then she shot it at Hedwig. Only a small light spark out of the wand and hit Hedwig. The two humans waited with baited breathe, looking at Hedwig, waiting for any kind of word.  
  
"Did it work?" muttered Ron.  
  
"I don't know.....Hedwig? Do you understand me?"  
  
The owl nodded.  
  
"Say something."  
  
"Yes, I understand you."  
  
Ron was right about the beak, but they could both understand Hedwig perfectly anyway. Her voice sounded strange, it was soft, softer than any human voice.  
  
"Why did you come to my house?" asked Hermione hurriedly.  
  
"Harry's gone mad, I don't know what's going on, I think he's going to kill himself," her voice getting watery.  
  
"He's not going to kill himself, he's going to fight Voldemort," said Ron understanding.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, "you just said-"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Hedwig, why do you say Harry's gone mad?"  
  
"He said I had to mail a letter to someone I thought he'd never write to."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That blond boy, Malfoy I think his name was."  
  
"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Has Harry gone mad?" gaped Hermione.  
  
"You've got to help him!"  
  
"He told us not to."  
  
"If you're really his friends then you'd have helped him, even if he DID say you couldn't. Don't you think that's why he always survives? He always gets help from his friends."  
  
"Hedwig, the last time we tried to help he almost died if Dumbledore hadn't arrived. How did you know about this?"  
  
"I read things, and I hear things. And if you didn't come with him then he'd be dead by now already."  
  
Before Hermione could say something there was the sound of the door downstairs slamming open.  
  
They fell silent as Mrs. Weasley's angry voice spoke out. "What on earth are you doing here!?"  
  
"GRANGER WEASLEY!?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
hope you like that chapter. Please review! ;_; 


	4. Inside

Ok, I finally updated, for like what a year? 0.0 God I suck -_-; I re-read the first three chapters and realized how corny I've been and how everything went by so fast ;_; what was I sniffing when I wrote those chapters!  
  
Anyway, here's the fourth chapter, hopefully it's not as bad and the other three, thanks for the reviews!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
-  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you leave this place before I have to make you!" Mrs. Weasley thundered murderously.  
  
"Where's Weasley and Granger!? I need to speak with them!" yelled Draco, walking around the house hurriedly, he saw the stairs and ran up, Mrs. Weasley rushing up after him.  
  
"Malfoy you lea-"  
  
Draco slammed the door open to the first door only to see it empty, he kept hurrying on towards each room, all of them seemed to be empty, except for one that had Ginny in it.  
  
"What's going on?" she quickly questioned, rushing out of her bedroom.  
  
"I have no idea! He storms in here asking for Ron and Hermione like he owns the place!" Mrs. Weasley shouted angrily. The two went on, running after Draco who finally reached Ron's room.  
  
"What the fuck do you want Malfoy!?" Ron shouted angrily, stepping forward.  
  
Draco heard the running footsteps of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny coming up; he slammed the door close and locked it up before turning back to the other two.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing you foul cockroach?" Hermione said in a low threatening voice.  
  
"Harry's going to kill himself-"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"What, you don't know?" he was losing his patience more than ever; he didn't know why, "you're his friends you SHOULD know."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked angrily, his fists clenching making his knuckles white.  
  
"The bloody Scar Head's gone off to fight Voldemort you fucking dolt!"  
  
"We already know!" Hermione nearly screeched, her eyes getting watery, "how would you know? Oh wait you're mother most have told you right? So you've come to rub it all over our faces have you?" she said angrily, reaching for her wand.  
  
"No I haven't!" the door was banging, he lowered his voice, "look I'm going INSANE over here, I want you to help."  
  
"With what exactly?" Hedwig suddenly spoke, Draco blinked in surprise when he saw her, "tell us!"  
  
"To save Potter-"  
  
"He's in a bloody computer Malfoy, you're right you've gone bonkers now leave before I make you," Ron raised his wand.  
  
"You're not gonna help!?" his eyes nearly bulged in shock.  
  
"He doesn't want us to," Hermione muttered quietly, Draco heard her clearly though.  
  
"Are you afraid that Voldemort'll peel your skins off like an onion? Is that it? You don't have to lie, Granger!"  
  
"She's not lying, Malfoy! How the FUCK did you know about this anyway?" Ron looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Potter sent me a letter. He doesn't want us to be enemies anymore," he opened the door and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny fell through, "forget it, some friends you are to Potter. I can't believe he chose you over me in first year," he left as quickly as he'd come.  
  
"Why won't you help?" hooted Hedwig, looking up at Ron and Hermione in shock, "don't you want him alive?"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at the floor guiltily; they couldn't forget the last thing that Draco said.  
  
"What in MERLINS NAME is happening here!?" yelled Mrs. Weasley angrily, standing up.  
  
"Who's gonna die?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
+ + +  
  
"WONDERFUL!" shouted Draco angrily as he flew off in his broom, "I'm in this on my own!" he kept trying to ignore the feeling of worry for Harry. 'I'm only going to save him,' he kept thinking, 'why the hell do I want to save him?'  
  
He took out his wand, "point me," the wand reacted and pointed to his left, he flew off that direction, hoping that his knowledge of the dark arts could be of any help to Harry.  
  
+ + +  
  
Harry looked around, the headache was ebbing away, but it was still there. He found himself standing in a very flat, very accurate white floor.  
  
Everything was white, making his headache worse. With every step that he took he heard a small beep, like he was the character to a video game.  
  
"Where is he?" he whispered. His voice echoed everywhere like he had shouted.  
  
He took another step and let out a yelp when he suddenly fell into a trap door the made him fall faster than any normal fall, his felt like his stomach was reaching past his lungs.  
  
The fall suddenly stopped and he ended up landing on a grassy land. He thought he was dead but he felt fine. 'I don't think pixels have weight...............or do they?' thought Harry as he walked around, looking at the computer animated flowers and trees. It seemed too peaceful, he took out his wand, just in case.  
  
Something moved at the corner of his eye, he quickly raised his wand to the movement and saw a dark figure walk up to him.  
  
"Stupefy!" shouted Harry, nothing happened, "STUPEFY!" still nothing happened, he looked at his wand confused. "Shit."  
  
He quickly ran the other way, the dark cloaked figure zoomed after him, 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, who the hell made magic impossible here!'  
  
+ + +  
  
"Alohamora!" the front door to the Dursleys home opened easily, Draco walked in and hit the door with a powerful locking spell.  
  
The house seemed empty. Draco made a face when he saw photos of the Dursleys on the wall. 'What a fake family,' he thought as he looked around suspiciously.  
  
"Point me," his wand pointed up the stairs, he rushed up and saw a trunk sticking out halfway through a room, he rushed to it and found Harry on the ground unconscious. The head gear was still on his head. "Shit."  
  
"Leviosa," he pointed his wand to Harry, he floated to a bed near the wall, the head piece fell off.  
  
He looked at the computer; the blue screen was still there. He touched it lightly.  
  
"How do I get in?" he thought out loud. He turned back to Harry. "What do I do?" he hated himself when he heard the slight worry in his voice.  
  
There were voices coming from outside, they sounded like Ron and Hermione. Draco looked around quickly and saw the helmet that had come off of Harry's head. He picked it up and looked at the screen fearfully.  
  
He lifted it to his head and slowly put it on, he gasped when he felt a dulling head ache spread everywhere in his head slowly yet rapidly. He lost consciousness and fell to the ground when the door downstairs opened.  
  
+ + +  
  
The suns bright light hit his eyelids, irritating the eyes behind them. Draco stirred and tried to turn away from the light. He felt soft spring breezes touch him lightly like a feather.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly then shot up making his disappearing headache come back a little.  
  
Everything around him didn't seem real, but he knew he wasn't in a dream world. He stood up and looked around, after thinking hard he remembered why he was here.  
  
"Wha-Potter!" he started running. To his surprise he seemed ten times faster than he usually was, he felt lighter too. As he ran he breezed past the pixel grass and flowers, he found himself heading rapidly towards a lake, he tried to stop but something was pushing him.  
  
He let out a scream when he ran into the lake. But he quickly stopped when he found himself still running. He looked down and saw that he was running over the water as if it were solid ground.  
  
"These muggles are weird," was all Draco could say when he reached the end and finally stopped running.  
  
Looking around he realized he was at the same spot he was at. He frowned and walked a different way and hit a wall. He hit it, trying to break it but realized that the forest of trees was really a wall.  
  
"Fuck," he looked around, beginning to panic, "what was I thinking!? Trying to save the fucking Golden Boy! Now I'm stuck here!" he ran a different direction and hit a wall again.  
  
He reached for his wand but he didn't have it, he frantically checked all of his pockets but it was gone.  
  
"SHIT!!!"  
  
+ + +  
  
"Hm?" Harry looked around; he thought he heard someone shout 'shit!!!' but he shrugged it off thinking cyber world was playing tricks with him.  
  
He turned around and gasped when he saw the dark cloaked figure standing in front of him.  
  
"Be not afraid," it whispered in a misty voice. He reached out and lightly touched Harrys cheek. "I am you."  
  
Harry gasped again as the dark figure suddenly exploded in several tiny pixels; they went inside him, through his mouth, changing him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
  
UGH! I think I suck at HP fics ;_; oh well, I've got the vision in my head I just need to make it come out with the flow instead of like Speedy Gonzalez -_-;  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! Don't flame I'm sensitive ;_; 


	5. Ally?

Yay! Me gotta review!!!! THANK YOU, DUDE, PERSON, YEAH ^_^  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter Five: Ally?  
  
-  
  
Harry gasped again and fell to his knees, he felt different again. He felt braver and more eager to fight Voldemort.  
  
When he stood up he felt taller but also felt that a little weight was added to him. He looked at himself and his eyes widened in shock.  
  
+ + +  
  
"FUCKING. STUPID. HEART!" shouted Draco as he kicked the wall with every time he shouted a word. He gave up and looked around; there was a log by the lake the seemed to be used for as a small bench.  
  
He picked it up and banged it on the wall, it wobbled a little. He hit it again and it wobbled more dangerously. Upon the third swing he was already getting tired but the wall had broken away, breaking up in small pixels.  
  
"Oh great," he sighed angrily as he dropped the log. Behind the wall was the same world, only a little different, it seemed bigger and wider. "Potter had better be here," he muttered angrily, walking on.  
  
+ + +  
  
"Oh my god," Hermione said quickly when she saw Dracos' body on the floor.  
  
"Too bad he's not dead," muttered Ron when he saw him breathing a little.  
  
"Leviosa!" Hermione shot her wand to Draco and he floated towards the occupied bed lying next to the unconscious Harry.  
  
Ron tapped the screen on the computer. "So they're in there?" he asked, more to himself.  
  
Hermione picked up the helmet that had come off Dracos' head. "I'll go first."  
  
"What?" he turned to her confused.  
  
"I'm not gonna lose Harry without a fight............if you don't wanna come then fine........................I need to do SOMETHING, Ron."  
  
"Who ever said I wasn't going? I just said 'what' because I didn't hear you clearly."  
  
Hermione blushed lightly. "Oh. Well then..................lets go," she nervously put the device on and shuddered at the dull headache that burst in her head.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron reached out to her but she fell unconscious, falling to the floor with a thump.  
  
The door downstairs opened, Ron could hear the Dursleys voices.  
  
"Shit!" he pulled Harrys' trunk that was still halfway out the room, inside and closed the door, locking it and putting a locking charm on it. He took the device off of Hermiones' head carefully and put it on his head in a heart beat.  
  
Dudley blinked and looked up at the ceiling when he heard the thump of a body hitting the ground.  
  
+ + +  
  
Ron stumbled to the ground, shaking his head dizzily, he thought he saw stars.  
  
Hermione lifted him up and looked around. They ended up in an odd place.  
  
There were lines connecting to words, like a spider web. The words were links to websites.  
  
"We're in the internet," Hermione realized.  
  
"The WHAT?" Ron kept looking around, confused about everything.  
  
"I don't know much about computers but the internet is a world of interactive...............stuff.........I don't know! It's like a bunch of pages-computer made pages-ugh! You'll find out."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione surprised. "Hermione does not know about something? Heheh, funny," he burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione frowned at him, "I thought you were worried about Harry?"  
  
Ron instantly stopped laughing. "I am. Come on, we'd better find him. We can leave Malfoy here."  
  
"Ron," she glared daggers at him.  
  
"Ok fine...............I feel lighter," he jumped and let out a yelp when he went nearly six feet into the air, Hermione pulled him down.  
  
"We're pixels now...............I think......................that's probably why we're lighter. Whatever lets go."  
  
As they walked on Ron kept looking around at the web addresses.  
  
"What the fuck!? A porn page!? I wanna take a look!"  
  
He received a slap.  
  
+ + +  
  
Draco walked around a field of trees, not knowing where to look. There was a clearing up ahead, something shined brightly.  
  
"Water?" he questioned out loud, rushing towards it.  
  
Once he reached it, he was surprised to see it was a crystal clear diamond floating up to his height, twirling lazily, the animated sun's light shining on it.  
  
"What the hell?" he muttered, touching it lightly. He backed away quickly when the crystal suddenly turned emerald green; breaking apart like it had been shot.  
  
A dark cloaked figure emerged in front of him, reaching out to him with its ghostly white hand.  
  
Draco let out a scream and ran the opposite way. 'WHO THE FUCK THOUGHT IT FUNNY TO STICK A FLOATING DIAMOND IN FRONT OF ME!' he thought wildly, running faster when he felt the figure rushing towards him.  
  
He took a sharp turn and found himself running towards a clearing. He kept running, not noticing that he was rushing towards a lake again.  
  
WHAM! SPLASH!  
  
Air quickly left his lungs, Draco tried to swim up but it seemed like there was no buoyancy in him. He felt like the water was going straight to his head, drowning him of every thought.  
  
He stopped fighting and closed his eyes, slipping slowly to darkness, he felt a strong arm wrap around his chest, pulling him up, he didn't bother to open his eyes.  
  
+ + +  
  
"Malfoy! Malfoy you dumbass wake up!" Harry shook the unconscious boy harshly. "WAKE UP!! I don't want to have to use CPR on you!"  
  
Draco still didn't move, he wasn't breathing. Harry sighed angrily.  
  
"Wonderful. Why the hell is he here anyway?" he muttered as he lifted Dracos' head to face up, he closed the slytherins' nose and lowered his mouth to his, breathing into him.  
  
The Gryffindor shot up, blushing a little, trying to forgot how warm and soft Dracos' lips felt and put both his hands on Draco's chest, pushing down a few times.  
  
Still nothing. "Great," he muttered angrily but still blushing lightly as he lowered his lips to Draco again.  
  
His eyes shot open and he nearly screamed like a girl when he saw Harry leaning towards him. "GET OFF!" he shoved him away, "UGH!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NEARLY KISSED ME!"  
  
"I wasn't gonna kiss you! I was giving you CPR!"  
  
"And what the FUCK is that!?"  
  
"Circulatory Resuscitation or whatever, it's getting oxygen back in you, dickhead!"  
  
"It's still KISSING ME!................Wait...........you didn't say it as though you were about to...............ARGH!!!" he rushed to the lake and washed out his mouth.  
  
"It's not kissing it's getting you to BREATHE!"  
  
"Whatever," he wiped his mouth angrily.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
"Helping you."  
  
"..................You're on crack right?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind, just leave, I need to do this on my own," he stood up dusting himself.  
  
It was then that Draco realized how different Harry looked. It nearly took his breath away; he tried to hold back a blush.  
  
Harry's clothes were different from the ones in the real world. His black shirt was hanging out of his loose black pants that seemed to carry a lot of guns, Draco recognized them from seeing a muggle with a gun in the Daily Prophet, his boots seemed to be invisibly armed as well.  
  
"What?" Harry stepped back a little.  
  
"Nothing," Draco stood up, "well? Now what?"  
  
"What do you mean? You're going back home. How did you actually get in here anyway?"  
  
"I found your house and put on that hat thing, I'm not leaving and that's final, 'DUDE'."  
  
"Dude?" Harry raised an eyebrow and tried to hold back his bubbling laughter, the word did and didn't sound right coming out of Draco.  
  
"What? It's part of your language isn't it?"  
  
"Not all the time," he burst out in laughter.  
  
"Oh shut up, we shouldn't be laughing anyway."  
  
"You looked so...............WEIRD! When you said that!" laughed Harry, nearly falling to the ground.  
  
"What about Voldemort? Have you forgotten about him?"  
  
"No I haven't," he slowly stopped laughing, "why do you think I'm here?"  
  
"To laugh. Come on, we're wasting time let's go," he started walking on.  
  
"Whoa wait!" Harry caught up with him, he pulled him from the collar to stop, "you're not coming."  
  
"Yes I am, I'm gonna help you."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Have you lost it completely!?"  
  
"Yes I believe I have."  
  
"You're under a spell aren't you?"  
  
"No I'm not," he grabbed him by the shirt, "look, I'm gonna help you whether you want to or not because there really IS the chance of you getting killed here."  
  
"Why are you helping?" he pulled away from Dracos' grip, "last time I checked, you were my enemy."  
  
"Well I'm not now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want to go on the rest of my life bowing to Voldemorts unbathed ass!"  
  
"That's it!? Well then why didn't suicide cross your mind?" he asked a bit sarcastically.  
  
"Oh right, go off into the after world that probably doesn't exist and let more people get in danger."  
  
"Since when do you care about anybody but yourself?" he walked away, barely even knowing where he was going.  
  
Draco ran after him and stopped him. "How did you know?"  
  
"About what?" he walked on again.  
  
"About how my life style was like? You said it in your letter."  
  
"You actually read it?" Harry laughed a bit sarcastically.  
  
"Yes is that a problem?" he kept walking with him, "but how did you know?"  
  
"No offense but your father's an ass, you're mother seems like one too so I figured since you grew up with them it had to be kind of hard, especially since you've been trying all the time to make your father proud."  
  
"So? You would do it too."  
  
Harry stayed silent and walked a little faster.  
  
"Wouldn't you?" he shoved him a little at the shoulder.  
  
"I don't know if I would, I never KNEW my father, remember?"  
  
"It still doesn't excuse the question."  
  
"If you asked that question a few years ago I'd say yes but now it's no."  
  
"..................Why?"  
  
"Because I have to start leading my own life, do what I want to do."  
  
"So that means you'll lead yourself to your death!?"  
  
"I'm doing what I have to do," he tried ignore the tiny hint of worry in Dracos' voice. "Bugger off you're becoming a bad itch."  
  
"I don't even know why I care or how I suddenly grew a heart but I'm not letting you do this by yourself. You're parents may be dead but inside you they're alive. To me, my parents are dead and I'd like to keep it that way. If you're parents were alive then I'm sure they'd love you more than any other parent."  
  
Harry froze at what Draco said. His closest friends have been told him this before, but out of Draco it seemed to actually hit him hard. He looked away.  
  
"I'm not your enemy anymore," Draco pushed Harry by the shoulder lightly, "look at me," to his surprise he looked at him, "I'll be your ally, I can help you."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"You think you can kill Voldemort with a few counter spells?"  
  
"They saved my life in the past."  
  
"How do you expect to win when you can't even do Crucio right."  
  
"You're aunt told you?"  
  
"Yes she did, she also told me how she killed your Godfather who also happens to be my second cousin."  
  
Harry remembered the tapestry family tree at Sirius's old home. He stayed silent.  
  
"Besides, I don't even know how to get out of this world."  
  
Harry realized this and gave a start. "So we're STUCK here!"  
  
"We'll find out when we come out of this alive."  
  
Harry stared at him uneasily.  
  
So this was it. The last battle and it seems like the final important apology had been made.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Uhhh...........that was weird...............ok then, I'm off to bed g'night all!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
